


I’ll Be Your Safety

by acquiescence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sick!Harry, in which Zayn is overly sentimental boyfriend, protective!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquiescence/pseuds/acquiescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses his voice. Zayn comes over to help him pull through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Your Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Errors are all mine.

By the time Harry rose from his bed, it was already past noon. The heat that wrapped around his neck woke him up and after several attempts to fall back asleep—he miserably failed. He reluctantly peeled off the pale blue duvet around him, revealing his naked form. He sat up on the edge of the bed groggily for another five minutes, staring blankly at the space before him. He didn’t feel like moving out of bed yet, especially not on days like these, when he’s allowed to wake up whenever he pleases to because they’re off tour. Today is a whole lot different story, though. He’s left alone feeling sorry for himself for losing his voice.

He’s perfectly aware it would only take a few days to regain his voice back. The tour just ended a couple of days ago and it was a good run, doing what he loved to do along with his four best friends and meeting the fans that never let them down since they were on the X-factor. Seeing those familiar faces in the crowd and hearing them sing back to their songs never ceased to make his heart swell every time.

Harry just needs a little rest, maybe more than what he needed, and pretty sure it will be back soon. The lads have three full weeks to enjoy themselves and make the most of their break, before they jump into another stream of endless flights again to do their world tour for the rest of the year. The only thing that sucks about touring is being away from your homeland and of course, their families. He sighed.

Of course, Louis, as his best mate, was the first one to know. Everybody knows the lads share a flat and as the older of the two, Louis is obliged to watch over him. Unfortunately today, Lou went out shopping with his girlfriend Eleanor, which meant Harry, was left alone to fend for himself. _No problem, I’m a grown independent man_. He thought.

The older male told him not to flip shit and quit being such a girl about it, reasoning they don’t have any interviews or performances lined up for the rest of their break that would require his precious raspy voice, that undoubtedly could make most of the girls’ population cream themselves just at the sound of it. Harry just lets out an inaudible laugh after reading his best friend’s text message. Louis can really be stupid at times but still, he has the ability to make anyone laugh even in their most wretched state. Every time.

“ _Thank you for the ego boost, mate. It helped a lot but not really. See ya xX_ ” he texted back, then left the phone safely resting on top of his bed sheets.

It isn’t the girls, the interviews, or anything else that worries the curly haired lad. It was Zayn.

-

Harry emerged from the bathroom, feeling slightly better after a long, warm shower. He disappeared in the kitchen to grab something for breakfast and returned shortly after he finished his meal. He let himself collapse on the couch, all curled up in the corner of the sofa as he snatched the remote control that’s parked on top of the coffee table in front of him. Maybe watching the television could distract him, _great_. He readjusts himself on the couch, craning his neck a little just to get a nicer view of the show. It will surely hurt a lot later if he ever falls asleep in that position, his head leaning against the armrest and his body stretched out on the upholstered furniture.

-

He was finally dozing off when the sound of Justin Timberlake’s Sexy Back filled the room _. I was almost there, ngh._ The lad mentally curses himself for setting his ring tone volume on max. There are days that he would take time to answer a call just to dance and sing along to his tone, but right now, he’s not really in the mood. And the fact that it just interrupted him from his peaceful slumber pissed him off a bit.

He practically sprinted across the room to answer the call. It was Zayn’s name flashing on his iPhone’s screen. All of the sleep was instantly out of his system as soon as his finger pressed the green button, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Haz?” Zayn’s voice greeted from the other line. _Yesyesyesfuckyes._

Harry immediately opened his mouth over-excitedly to respond, completely forgetting for a second that he had lost his voice. _“Zayyyyyyyyyn. Zayyyyn. Zayyn. Zzz…ugh fuck”_   He tried multiple times, yet nothing still came out. _I’m voiceless and stupid. Wow, fuck this shit, you’re incapable for being heard Harry. Try harder._

“Harry? Baby? You there?” The Bradford boy sounded a little too worried this time, judging by the change of his tone.

Harry just wanted to kick himself for being unable to answer Zayn. It was awfully frustrating to him, that he couldn’t even let his boyfriend know if he’s alright. He felt terrible. He put the call on speakers, and buried his face in his palms in frustration.

“Babe, I can hear the sound of your breathing right now, but you’re probably fast asleep and accidentally answered this so I’ll go now and call you later. Bye. Love you, Haz.” Zayn hung up.

Harry threw his phone against the wall with much force, watching the phone’s screen crack into little pieces.

-

When Zayn hung up on Harry, he was all distracted. He wanted to make sure Harry’s okay, that’s why he makes an effort to check on him every time he has the chance to. Receiving no answer bothered him a lot. Maybe a little more. What if Harry fell out of bed and bruised his pretty face? What if he was puking his brains out because Louis gave him the wrong food last night? _Noooo. That bastard_. His mind was clouded with different what ifs, until he decided to send Louis a text message.

_“Yo man, everything alright? where’s harry? x :D -Z”_

_“yup, we’re good. Harry’s at home, probably sulking in a corner over the loss of his voice. Hahah come over to our flat -Lou”_

Zayn didn’t even bother to text back, as he headed towards his dresser to change right away.  He jogged downstairs to the kitchen, fishing out a box of ginger tea from the cabinet. He retrieved his keys and headed out.

 _Harry needs him now_.

-

Zayn scanned the room idly, eyes searching for a familiar body that was Harry’s when he got into his flat.  He paced around the living room or a while, and when he found no signs of the younger lad, he went straight to his room. It was unlocked so he wasted no time letting himself into the room. The first thing that caught his attention was the lad lying asleep on the floor, his legs bent and drawn up to his torso and his arms wrapped around his knees.

”Poor baby,” thought Zayn.

The older male leaned down low and scooped the unconscious Harry up into his arms, leading him to the bedroom and gently placed him on the bed. He adjusted the pillow under the younger’s head, making sure he’s perfectly comfortable in his sleep. Zayn pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. He joined in; quietly situating himself beside the boy at peace, beyond careful not to wake him up. He pulled Harry closer to him, so that his sleepy head was pressed against his bare chest. He started carding his fingers through a mass of the younger boy’s curly hair as he watches him, admiring the unbelievable beauty in front of him and realizing how lucky he is to have the boy almost everyone is dying to have.

The moment he saw him at the boot camp, Zayn knew he had to get him. The Cheshire lad is naturally a charmer, having the ability to instantly capture the hearts of everyone in the same room as him without even trying. A part of him was somewhat jealous before, seeing the lad gets most of the girls’ attention even before they were put into a group. His fellow X-factor contestants had this silly little crush on him, and he can’t say he didn’t have, too. They were absolutely crazy about him, admiring him as if he was the most beautiful lad to ever grace the earth. He couldn’t blame him though; everyone loves the cheeky and charming Harry Styles.

He brought his face closer to the younger boy, pressing a lasting kiss to his forehead that caused the other to stir. Zayn made his best to lull him back to sleep, but Harry’s olive eyes flickered open, staring straight into his soul. His eyes met his, their gazes lingering in each other for what seemed like eternity. The both of them were evidently so caught up in the moment, not making any efforts to move. The Bradford lad secretly wished he could gaze into those green, enticing pools of gleaming paradise forever.

“You’ve got the most gorgeous eyes that I’ve ever seen.” Zayn muttered, slowly sitting up from his spot and folding his legs under him, his eyes still never leaving the pretty sight in front of him. He motioned over to Harry to move and place his head on his lap, which the younger boy happily obliged. He’s been told over a million times about his eyes but with Zayn saying it, it feels so foreign and surreal every time. He just smiled, his eyes lighting up the brightest they’d ever been.

“You have the most amazing smile.” _You stole my heart with just that stupid little smile of you._  Zayn gave Harry’s dimple a light poke, causing him to smile even wider, flashing those pearl white teeth.

“Every inch of you is damn attractive. I could go on for hours just watching you.”  The older lad lifted a hand and brought it to the other’s face, cupping his cheek and delicately caressed. Harry just allowed him to explore every part of him, and he swore if he could speak right now, he would try to shush Zayn. Not that he’s complaining, to be quite honest he’s definitely enjoying his touch, _so into it_ , actually. But his words were too much.  Harry always sees Zayn as the beautiful one—perfect, even.

“Your luscious curly locks get me every time.” He added, as he ran his fingers through the soft curls, his free hand brushing away the stray strands of hair that were getting into the Cheshire lad’s eyes.

He doesn’t get the other boy’s obsession with his hair, but he doesn’t really care at the moment. Whenever they’re watching a movie together with the other lads, Harry won’t be surprised if familiar fingers started plaiting his hair. During interviews, Zayn almost absentmindedly plays with his curls, his fingers automatically finding their way to his hair whenever he has the chance, or when they’re seated next to each other. It’s a bit distracting really. There are times that he just wanted to give in to his touch, but the next second he gets reminded that he needs to fucking control himself or they’ll fuck it up.

“Your voice is my favourite soundtrack of all time.” Harry scrunched up his nose, his lips in a pout.

“The angels above are keeping your voice safe, baby. They’ll deliver it back soon.” Zayn flicked a finger to the younger lad’s nose playfully.

“Now don’t you go pulling that puppy dog eyes on me, Haz.”  He leaned down and kissed the pout away his lips _._ Harry’s cheeks were warm, a blush with the brightest shade of red crept up on his face.

“You are perfect for me, Harry Styles. No one else in this world could love you like I do. I’ll be here by your side, taking care of you until you get your voice back. I wouldn’t let anyone touch you while you’re trying to recover, not even Louis, Liam, Niall or a doctor. That’s how possessive I am of you, Styles. Because I love you too much and I don’t want to see you down without me around.”The Bradford lad dipped his head again; peppering the younger’s face with soft little kisses. Harry just let his eyes flutter shut with a warm feeling swirling inside of him.

Maybe losing his voice wasn’t so bad at all, Harry thought to himself, especially if Zayn was to take care of him all the time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the first ever One Direction fic that I wrote, that leads me back to Summer of 2012 because I had too much Zarry on my tumblr dashboard. 
> 
> I'm the obsessive type, really. 
> 
> Just as Zayn's obsessed with Harry's curls and dimples and Harry's with Zayn's cheekbones.


End file.
